To Be A One DISCONTINUED
by WelcomeToTheShadowhunterWorld
Summary: All Charlotte Maywood ever dreamed of was to be chosen for The Selection. Now her dream has come true. Follow Charlotte as she enters The Selection, meets the cockiest Prince ever and possibly falls in love. { (c) WelcomeToTheShadowHunterWorld. I own some characters and most of the plot.}
1. Chapter One

'I don't know if I want to any more..."

Macey looked at me like I was crazy "Are you_ kidding_ me? We have waited in this line for," She looked at her watch that hung loosely around her wrist. "_Three_ hours! And besides, _I_ still need to put my name into the draw.

I sighed. "Sorry...I-I'm just...nervous, I guess."

She looked at me. "Charlotte. You have _nothing_ to be nervous about."

"Yeah, okay." She turned away, looking at her phone.

I looked at the line. Most of the girls had caked their faces with all sorts of products. I looked over to a group of girls that wore dresses that were basically some ribbon covering their breasts, waist and their _down-there_ area.

I looked down at my own outfit. It was pretty basic. Just a floral summer dress with a small cardigan. I had put on a bit of mascara and lip-gloss and paired it with some brown leather sandals.

Looking over at Macey, I felt under-dressed. She wore a black cocktail dress that reached until mid-thigh. She had paired it with a pair of stilettos. She'd also put on some make-up.

Soon we were at the front of the line and I walked into the building. Handing in the envelope that held my information the woman at the front desk told me to go to room '305'. I looked at Macey, who motioned me to 'go on'.

I took a deep breath and made my way to room 305.

To be honest, I didn't really know why I was nervous. Maybe it was because if I was picked - which was highly unlikely - that I'd have to be on my best behaviour 24/7. I'd also have to watch everything I say because there were cameras everywhere.

I stopped thinking about it, when I opened the door to room '305'. I scrunched up my nose at what I saw. Which were basically half-naked teenagers posing for the cameras. Like, literally. There was one girl in a bikini.

I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I looked around to see a plump woman that looked to be in her late fifties. She was beautiful, except for the vibrant red blush that she had put a bit too much of on.

"Hello, sweetie. Just walk over there," She pointed to the corner of the room where a photographer was inspecting her nails. "To get your photo done."

"Oh...um, thank you." She smiled sweetly at me and walked away.

_Well...she was nice for a Two._

I walked over to the photographer who motioned for me to stand on the 'X'.

She chewed her gum obnoxiously. "State your full name, age and caste."

"Charlotte Maywood, Eighteen and I'm a Three."

She looked at me up and down. "No need to brag. Now smile like you're actually happy."

I smiled sweetly at the camera. It was completely fake but the photographer seemed satisfied. "Okay, you can leave now."

I was about to walk away when I though of something."Uh, excuse me? Could I please ask something?"

She looked at me, her eyebrows raised. "Shoot."

"If this is a random draw why are there photos being taken?"

"That's not my information to share. Sorry."

I smiled at her. "It's fine. Thank you, by the way."

And I walked away, a small part hoping that I wouldn't get picked.


	2. Author's Note

Sorry guys, but this is not an update.

So, I had Chapter Two ready and was about to save it when my internet decided to stop working.

You see, that is why you write it on Word document first.

Don't be an idiot like I was.

I'm basically writing this to tell you it might be a few more days until you get and actual update.

Once again, I'm sorry.

Sincerely,

Lena


	3. Chapter Two

**WARNING:****THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE (I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT NOT TOO COMMON), KISSING (OBVIOUSLY), VIOLENCE (AROUND THE SAME AMOUNT IN THE ACTUAL BOOKS), AND EXTREME SHIPPING LATER ON.**

"Tonight's the night!" Macy shrieked into my ear, causing me to bring my hands up to cover my ears, wincing.

I glared at her; playfully, of course. "Jeez, Macy. Could you be any louder?"

She grinned at me, her smile stretching for ear to ear. "Actually, I can. Would you like to hear?"

I shook my head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass."

She laughed. "Okay sit down, I'll go make the popcorn. The program starts in, like, five minutes so turn on the television."

"Okay." I replied simply, diving onto the couch. I grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. "Yo, Macy!"

She walked into the room. "Yeah?"

I nodded my head towards the TV. "The programs already started."

She ran for the couch and sat down next to me. Her eyes widened as she stared at the screen.

"Uh, Ma-"

She clamped her hand over my mouth. "Shut up! They're about to announce the names!"

I stared at the screen. The man , Harrison Gilmore, began naming the girls picked for The Selection.

"Louise Harper. Two. Columbia." A picture popped up of a girl. She was a blonde girl with red, puffy lips that were no doubt not natural.

Macy coughed besides me. "Slut."

I turned around to face her. "Mac-"

I was cut off when the next name was called.

"Macy Collins. Three. Clermont."

She looked at me. "Holy shit, Charlotte! I'm in!"

"I know! That's awesome!" I bear-hugged her but stopped after a couple of names.

"Charlotte Maywood. Three. Clermont." My mouth dropped.

Oh hell no.

Suddenly, my head felt light and all I could hear was Macy talking frantically.

Then I blacked out.

"Char-Char." A voice whined, dragging out the words. Someone shook my shoulder roughly.

Opening my eyes, I groaned. "Why is it so bright in here?"

Macy looked at me. "You're in the hospital, Charlotte."

I looked at her, confused. "Why the heck am I in a hospital? I fainted. I didn't get hit by a truck."

Macy looked at me like I was crazy. "Exactly! You fainted!"

I returned the look. "So I have to go to a hospital? You should have just poured some icy water on my face and I'd of been fine."

She looked down sheepishly. "Sorry." she mumbled.

I gave her the 'are-you-shitting-with-me-look'. "Why? Because you took care of me? That's nothing to be sorry about!" I told her. "In fact, it makes me love you even more!" I held out my arms for a hug.

She leaped into my arms. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

She looked up at me. "Charlotte?"

"Yeah?"

She sighed. "Well, I was thinking. In the Selection, if we're the last two people, will we still be friends? I mean, If one of us gets picked over the other?"

I looked at her as if she was insane. "Of course, Mace! Why would you even think we wouldn't?"

She laughed. "I love you, chicken."

"Love you too, rooster."

**Well isn't that just adorable. **

**Well, in my opinion anyway.**

**I mean, they call each other chicken and rooster. I'll probably explain the meaning of it later on.**

**itOkay, so sorry for not updating in awhile. But, with school starting up again and me having this gigantic assignment that's worth 50% of my grade that I left for last minute (technically the last 10 days) I've been a b busy.**

**I know my chapters are short, but, I do intend on making them longer! This chapter was on 545 words...I think.**

**Anyway, I'm going to start this thing where you guys create some characters that are in the SELECTION!**

**SAY WHAT?!**

**I personally think that no one will sign up for it, but oh well.**

**Here's the form for your character.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Caste:**

**Province(you can find the provinces on the wiki.):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Occupation:**

**Family:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Love Life:**

**That's about it..so yeah!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**From,**

** Lena**


	4. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

HELLO ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE HERE

IM REALLY REALLY SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD OR SOMETHING

BUT IM ALIVE AND IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 4 FREAKING MONTHS

IVE HAD A LOT OF EXAMS I HAD FORGOTTEN MY PASSWORD AND IM REALLY SORRY

IM GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE REALLY SOON

BUT IM ALIVE AND IM SORRY

AND IF THIS EVER HAPPENS AGAIN IM SORRY FOR THAT TOO

BUT IM NOT YELLING AT YOU EVEN THOUGH THIS IS IN CAPITALS

BUT HI


	5. Chapter Three

**Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the OC's 'BobTheBuilder', 'GreatGatsby', 'Nameless' and 'Dora'! Odella is made by 'BobTheBuilder'. :D BTW I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE IM SUCH A POOP FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS.**

**Odella Cranston**

"OW! That was my _eye,_ you know!" I screeched at the woman doing my make-up.

The woman's face paled. She curtsied. "Forgive me, Lady Odella. Please do not fire me! I need the money!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I do not _care_! Get out! _Now_!" I screeched at her. She curtsied once again and left. "Stupid Six." I muttered out loud, making sure she heard.

I looked to the side of the room and saw a woman trying to hide in the corner of the room. "Well?" I asked, irritated. "What exactly are you waiting for? _Finish_ my make-up!"

She scrambled toward me, grabbing a make-up brush in the process. By the time she was done, it took, like, an_ hour. _I looked her up and down and scrunched my nose up. "You can leave now."

She rushed out. I scoffed to myself. I needed to tell Daddy about how _useless_ these Sixes were. God, they didn't even deserve to be in my presence.

There was a knock at the door.

I turned towards the door and raised my eyebrows at my butler. "What?" I asked.

He bowed. "Miss, your limousine is here."

"Tell him to _wait_. I need to get changed." The butler nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

I walked over to my bed and picked up the dress that Daddy had paid someone to make for me especially. It was a black and short.

I slipped on some 6 inch black stilettos and walked out of my bedroom. Walking out of my room I bumped into my sister.

"Hey, Odi. Heading off for the photos?" She asked.

"Mm-hmm. What are you doing today?" I may be a bitch to everyone else, but it was a different story with my sister.

"I'm going to go hang out with Kyle." She replied, blushing at her words.

I smiled at her. "Okay, well, bye."

She waved. "Bye."

I walked down the stairs, grabbing my purse from the table when I reached the bottom floor. Strutting out the front door, I saw the limousine. Walking in to the vehicle, I winked at my bodyguard besides me.

After straightening up my hair and redoing my lipstick, I stepped out of the limousine.

I scowled at the line in front of me. There were a whole load of Threes and Fours. I even spotted a Seven.

Ew.

But, I was_ Odella Cranston_ for crying out loud, I wasn't going to wait in line with these type of people.

I began to walk through the like muttering words like 'move out of my way' or 'sweetie, do you know who I am? Move it!' and when one girl protested I yelled some cuss words at her, telling her she was a disgrace to the mankind and a lot of other things.

After finally getting into the post office, I basically threw the form at desk woman at the front desk.

I turned to her, wrinkling my nose in disgust at her outfit. "What room do I go to?"

She looked up. "Oh. Hello, Miss Cranston. The first room to the right."

I scoffed and turned away, strutting towards the room.

I flung open the door. "I'm here!" I announced to the whole room.

A small, skinny lady in black jeans and a black sweater came up to me. "Right this way, Miss Cranston."

I followed her towards a camera. I walked in front of where the camera stood. "Hurry up and take a picture.

I posed and she quickly took a picture.

"Thank you, Miss Cranston, we are finished here."

"Whatever." I muttered, walking away.

_Worthless peasants. _


	6. Chapter Four

**Ooooookay! Who is ready for another update?! Some of you are probably wondering why I do not update often. Well, first, I'm really, really sorry, secondly, I have school and I need to study and annoying stuff like that, thirdly, I have so many other stories on Quotev (which is another reading website)that I'm working on, and lastly, sometimes I'm just kind of stressed and upset about somthings that my mind just completely forgets about this story. Also! I DON'T really use FanFiction that much, but I am working on a whole lot of other stories at the moment on Quotev. If you want to find me on quotev, just ask me, and I''ll tell you and make sue to follow you. Also dedication to someone named Dori who ever so kindly submitted this awesome character to me. So, like, full credit to her for this character. By the way, It's incredibly short and I'm sorry and I'm kind of sick so sorry if my writing is not the best. That's about all, so enjoy this chapter!**

**Cassandra Kenton's POV**

"Breath in," my mother said from besides me. "Now breath out."

I breathed out, slightly relaxing.

"Okay, Cassy," my mother said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, whether you get picked or not your father and I will still love you. No more, or no less, okay?"

I nodded, smiling.

She gave me a light push towards the door. "Now go kill it in there." I laughed and walked towards the door, slightly pushing it open so I could get in.

I held my breath at what I saw in front of me. Everyone was dressed up, their make-up done and their hair on fleek.

I looked down at my choice of clothing. A long, blue, flowy shirt, a pair of mid-thigh shorts and brown, sandals. I hadn't felt the need to dress up, so I didn't. I was starting to regret that decision now.

As I walked towards a photographer who had motioned me to 'come here', a girl, obviously a Two, stopped posing in front of the camera to scowl at me.

_What did I do to upset her?_ I though to myself as I continued walking.

"Okay! Name, please." The woman said, smiling up at me.

"Cassandra Kenton." I said.

I stood there awkwardly as she picked up a file. "Caste Three, right? And from Labrador?" she asked looking up from the file which had a picture of my face on it. I'm guessing it was my entry for the Selection

"Okay if you could just stand on that cross on the ground," she said, motioning to the ground where a large 'X' was sticky taped onto the ground. "And smile."

I nodded and followed her instructions. I stood on the 'X' and smiled.

After a few photos she looked towards me and smiled.

"Alright, I think we're done. It was nice meeting you, Cassandra." She stuck her hand out.

I shook her hand. "It was nice meeting you too."


	7. PLEASE READ

Hello, fellow fangirl/boy,

Unfortunately, I have decided to discontinue this story.

I'm going to list some reasons why.

1) I don't really have that much inspiration for it. I mean, I log on to fanfiction, and I'm about to write a new chapter and I stop and think _'I don't have anything to write about.'_ I try really hard to think of something for the next chapter, but I cant.

2) Everything is completely un-organised. I don't know if anyone of you know this, but with my stories, I don't plan it, I just go with it. And what I've realised with this story, is that I've made so many mistakes. Someone pointed out to me in the comments (thank you by the way for that) that _'how can two people from the same province be picked.'_ That, I have no idea. I hadn't even realised that I'd done this. And now, If I'm to fix it up, I'd have to delete it. And either way, everything, in my opinion, is really, just, jumbled up. In one chapter there's Charlotte's POV in another there's a snobby rich girl that I barely introduced and in another is a different girl. My chapters are also way to short, and I'm really sorry about that.I've kept you guys waiting for months for a new chapters, and all you guys get is a freaking author's not. Honestly, I'm really upset with myself for letting you guys down.

3) I don't really have the time. I just have a lot of assignments and tests being thrown at me, at the moment and it's really difficult. I mean, I need to study because last time I almost failed science, and I really can't afford to fail anything because my parents would be really disappointed in me and I hate it when I let them down. And other things are occurring in life that are a bit more personal, so I wont share, but when I do feel like writing, I normally go to Quotev or Wattpad to write my stories.

All in all, I just really want to say tha I'm sorry.

BUT

HAHAHA, I DO HAVE GOOD NEWS

I'm thinking about restarting this story over. New plot, new characters (although, they'll probably have the same personalities as the characters in this story) new everything. I hope to publish this story by the end of the school year, which, for me, is in about seven weeks. And although this story might not work out, I'm going to put a lot more planning, thought and effort into that story than what I put into this one.

Hope to see you guys reading my new story that comes out soon!

Also! If you want to talk to me on something besides fanfiction pm me on my quotev account

FallOutBoyIsFab

**DONT JUDGE THE URL I KNOW ITS KIND OF SAD**


End file.
